


Ty

by Hanetka



Series: Na co jsi myslel [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: End of the series, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Slovo autorky:Na co jsi myslel?Slovo překladatelky:A máme tu poslední díl. Nebudu prozrazovat, co vás v něm čeká, snad jen – od předchozích pěti se dost liší. Ale slibuju, že si to užijete.Chtěla bych závěrem poděkovat všem, kdo se mi ozvali a poděkovali komentářem. Jsem za ně strašlivě vděčná, protože čas na překlady fanfiction ukrajuju z už tak dost napjatého volného času, který v podstatě nemám, a sdílená radost a pocit, že jsem vám mohla předat, co se mi tak strašně líbilo už v originále, je jediná odměna, jakou za to dostanu.A převeliký dík patří opět mým betám – za první díl Kalamity Jane, Rowaně a miamam, za další už pak jenom Rowaně a miamam (Kalamity je na tom s časem ještě hůř než já).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277746) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Slovo autorky:  
> Na co jsi myslel?
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> A máme tu poslední díl. Nebudu prozrazovat, co vás v něm čeká, snad jen – od předchozích pěti se dost liší. Ale slibuju, že si to užijete.  
> Chtěla bych závěrem poděkovat všem, kdo se mi ozvali a poděkovali komentářem. Jsem za ně strašlivě vděčná, protože čas na překlady fanfiction ukrajuju z už tak dost napjatého volného času, který v podstatě nemám, a sdílená radost a pocit, že jsem vám mohla předat, co se mi tak strašně líbilo už v originále, je jediná odměna, jakou za to dostanu.  
> A převeliký dík patří opět mým betám – za první díl Kalamity Jane, Rowaně a miamam, za další už pak jenom Rowaně a miamam (Kalamity je na tom s časem ještě hůř než já).

Sherlock byl jako na jehlách. Celý večer chodil sem a tam, vždycky se na pár minut neklidně usadil v křesle, aby hned zase vyskočil na nohy a znovu se začal potloukat po bytě. John v podstatě skoro viděl, jak mrská ocasem jako podrážděná kočka. Chvíli brnkal na housle, aniž by hrál něco, co by se blížilo nějaké melodii, což by normálně Johna vytočilo; ale než mohl začít být opravdu pořádně podrážděný, Sherlock toho zase nechal. Do kuchyně, zpátky; ke stolu, kde pár minut něco datloval do notebooku, pak šel k oknu a nepřítomně zíral ven na ulici. Zase dokráčel k notebooku, zamračil se na něj a pročísl si vlasy prsty.

John dělal, co mohl, aby to všechno ignoroval. Díky bohatým zkušenostem věděl, že kdyby položil otázku, Sherlock by neodpověděl, a tak se neptal, ale na zátylku se mu neklidně začaly ježit chloupky. Bylo to tady? Připravoval se Sherlock říct Johnovi, že ho jejich vztah už unavil? Po Chertsey se nechal John ukolébat, když Sherlock nevykazoval žádné známky toho, že by ztratil zájem. Byl dost dychtivý použít ty punčocháče a kolík znovu a dokonce je i osobně vypral, ačkoliv je pak k Johnově nekonečné zlosti nevyhnutelně celé dny nechal viset v koupelně i potom, co uschly.

John morbidně přemítal, jak asi Sherlockův rozchodový proslov bude znít. „Není to tebou, je to mnou?“ „Doufám, že pořád můžeme být přátelé?“ nebo: „Nebude trapné se tu teď spolu potkávat?“ Tohle určitě ne. Sherlock by ani nečekal, že se John odstěhuje – nejspíš by ho ta myšlenka i šokovala. John pocítil osten zlomyslného potěšení, když si představil to zděšení v jeho tváři, kdyby to navrhl; ale okamžitě ho to přešlo, když si ke své hrůze uvědomil, že by se samozřejmě odstěhovat nemohl. Už jednou se pokoušel žít bez Sherlocka a nikdy to nechtěl zažít znovu.  Ne, John by se tu dál potloukal, zoufale dychtivý po každičkém střípku Sherlockovy pozornosti, jaký by mohl dostat. John podle něčeho, co Sherlock jednou řekl, usoudil, že když Sherlocka některý z předešlých partnerů unavil, prostě je beze stopy vymazal, a tak předpokládal, že dopadl ještě líp než ostatní.

„Johne,“ řekl Sherlock náhle a až příliš hlasitě.

„Jo, dobře,“ zareagoval John okamžitě, „já si jen přestěhuju svoje -“ ve stejné chvíli, kdy Sherlock, který ještě neskončil, zároveň s ním pokračoval: „Pojď se podívat na tohle,“ a John si uvědomil, že Sherlock mu ještě kopačky vlastně nedal. V duchu se otřásl.

„Na co se mám podívat?“

„ _Na tohle_ ,“ řekl Sherlock a mávl rukou k notebooku.

John vstal a došel k němu. Otočil ho obrazovkou k sobě a uviděl dvě fotografie, jednu s dvojicí mužů a druhou s jedním samotným. „Dobře, a…?“

„Co si o tom myslíš?“

„A co si mám myslet?“

„Jsou akceptovatelní jako sexuální partneři? Mělo to být překvapení, ale požádal jsem Molly, aby si je prohlédla, abych měl názor druhé osoby, a ona říkala, že to není přijatelné překvapení a že bych ti je měl ukázat a tak -“

„Sexuální partneři pro co?“

„… se zeptala, jestli by mohla – pro _koho_. Pro nás, samozřejmě.“

„Kdo z nás potřebuje nového sexuálního partnera?“ zeptal se John, docela nadšený, že dokáže mluvit tak klidně a že se Sherlockova nová metoda rozchodu ukázala očividně ještě divnější, než si John dokázal představit.

Sherlock na něj zamrkal. „Nikdo. Oba. Je to kvůli orgii.“

Teď zamrkal John. „Je tohle jedna z těch konverzací, kterou jsi vedl, když jsem tu nebyl?“

 „ _Ne_ , říkal jsem ti, že to mělo být překvapení, ale Molly tvrdila, že to nejde,“ řekl Sherlock podrážděně.

„Jaká orgie? Proč máme mít nějakou orgii? _Kdy_ máme sakra mít orgii?“ John si připadal, jako by se propadal do neskutečna, a měl pocit, jak se mu často se Sherlockem stávalo, že propásl několik klíčových bodů v konverzaci.

„V sobotu večer. A k tomu proč, to je nasnadě, ne? Už jsme udělali všechno představitelné s vymyšlenými účastníky. Je čas se pohnout k těm reálným.“

John zíral na obrazovku počítače, aniž by ji skutečně vnímal. Takže Sherlock se nenudil dost na to, aby dal Johnovi kopačky, jen se nudil tak akorát, aby se rozhodl, že potřebují do jejich sexuálního života přidat tři další muže. Předpokládal, že to do jisté míry dává dokonalý smysl, alespoň Sherlockovi; John sám nikdy v životě nebyl s víc jak jedním člověkem najednou, natož aby nějak zvlášť pociťoval, že by mu to chybělo, ale jestli tohle je to, co ho bude stát udržet si Sherlockův zájem… ale, komu to tu chce klamat? ( _Koho_ chce klamat? Sakra.) Jestli tohle je cena, kterou má zaplatit, aby si Sherlocka udržel o trochu déle, samozřejmě, že to udělá. John soustředil pohled na ty tři muže, kteří se na něj zářivě usmívali z obrazovky: Čau, Johne! Pojďme mít sex! „Kdes ty maníky našel?“

„Soukromá webovka, velmi diskrétní. Mluvil jsem s tímhle, jmenuje se Gerard. Jen jsme si před pár dny vyměnili pravá jména a fotky. Jeho partner, ten míšenec, je herec a účinkuje v nějakém televizním programu, takže jsou dost opatrní. Ten další muž je jejich přítel, Liam. Není členem, protože je to dost drahé, ale Gerard říká, že ho s sebou často berou do skupin.“

John zíral na toho vyššího z páru. Opravdu se mu zdál povědomý. John měl náhlou vidinu sebe samotného v hospodě, jak ukazuje na televizní obrazovku a říká Lestradovi: „Hele, vidíš tamhle toho chlápka? Jednou jsem s ním byl na orgii.“ Ježíši, potřeboval panáka. Ten herec vypadal až hrozivě dobře, ale ten druhý muž – Gerard? - byl blíž Johnovu věku, a ačkoliv nebyl tak znepokojivě krásný, byl dost fit a atraktivní. Liam měl na sobě těsné tričko, které odhalovalo jeho svaly, a domýšlivý úsměv. John se pokusil si představit, jak mu ten úsměv vyšuká z tváře, a usoudil, že tohle jo, s tímhle by se pravděpodobně mohl srovnat.

„Dobře. OK. Takže.“ John si odkašlal. „V sobotu večer? A přijdou sem?“ Rozhlédl se po bytě, kde byl pěkný binec, a řekl: „Možná bychom to tu měli uklidit… a varovat paní Hudsonovou.“

Sherlock vypadal zhnuseně. „No samozřejmě, že nepřijdou sem. Půjdeme do hotelu. Gerard to zařídí, už to tam používali dříve. My naši část zaplatíme přes PayPal.“

„Aha. Jo.“ Logistika; logistika je dobrá. Soustřeď se na logistiku. „A – co lubrikant a kondomy? Přineseme si všichni vlastní, nebo…?“

„O to se postará Liam; očividně je velmi vybíravý. My přineseme whisky. Nedělej si starosti, už jsem lahev koupil.“

Oba dál civěli na monitor, raději než aby se dívali na sebe; John dřepěl na židli a Sherlock vestoje s rukama v kapsách přešlapoval nad ním. John absolutně nedokázal přijít na nic dalšího, co by řekl. „No. Dobře. Tak to je fajn, všechno je vyřešené. Dal by sis hrnek čaje?“

*

Johnovo zdání neskutečna přetrvávalo další dva dny. Měl pocit, jako by se těšil na domluvené rande, ale bez potřeby přemýšlet, o čem si povídat u večeře nebo jestli bude mít štěstí a zaboduje; stejně nic takového nebudou dělat, a že dojde na věc, to bylo jisté. Bylo to divné. Soustředil se na to, aby myslel na sex. Liam a jeho samolibý úsměv: Liam byl právě ta sorta, kterou by si John rád vzal drsně a tvrdě, ten typ, který dává stejně dobře, jako bere. A Gerard Johnovi připomínal důstojníka, jehož znával v Afghánistánu, se kterým si příležitostně dal pivo a ještě příležitostnější rychlovku; oba jeden druhého rychle a oplzle udělali v kterémkoliv koutě, který se jim namanul.

Na co John rozhodně _nemyslel_ , bylo, co bude následovat. Jedna věc byla myslet na šoustačku s Gerardem; o hodně jiná věc byla přemýšlet o Sherlockovi, sténajícím kolem penisu jiného chlapa. Nebo o někom jiném – o namistrovaném Liamovi nebo o tom krasavci z televize – jak přejíždějí rukama po té bledé kůži, roztahují ji do šířky, cpou se dovnitř – ne, na to John rozhodně vůbec nemyslel.

Na co myslel Sherlock, to John neměl ponětí. Když John v pátek vstával, Sherlock už zmizel a neobjevil se až do časných hodin v sobotu ráno, ačkoliv Johnovi poslal esemesku, ve které mu oznámil, že je v laboratoři v Bart’s a na večeři se nevrátí. John na ten bezprecedentní uvážlivý akt zíral a dumal, jestli to něco znamená, a jestli ano, pak co, než si uvědomil, že jestli je v Bart’s, pravděpodobně mu tu zprávu poradila poslat Molly. To mu zase připomnělo, že Molly asi dluží pořádné poděkování. A nejspíš i kytici. V sobotu pak Sherlock dospával, potom bloumal po bytě ještě celý rozespalý a nakonec zmizel v koupelně na dobu, která byla i na něj absurdně dlouhá. John nic nenamítal. Sám měl v plánu velmi důkladnou sprchu, jakmile Sherlock vyleze ven. John nebyl nijak nadšený z vyhlídky na to, že by někomu cizímu dělal bottom, ale neměl ponětí, jak to na takové orgii chodí; jestli si etiketa vyžaduje, že si každý z účastníků zarajtuje na jednookém hadovi, pak bude John Watson připravený.

 Když bylo tohle hotovo, John udělal sendviče, které ani jeden z nich ve skutečnosti nesnědl, a pak už byl čas na taxík.

„Tak jaký je plán?“ vyhrkl John, když už se blížili k cíli. Najednou byl naštvaný sám na sebe, že se nezeptal dřív. „Bude nás pět, takže to moc nevychází do páru, co?“

„Ne, je to všechno domluvené,“ řekl Sherlock nepřítomně a ani nezvedl hlavu od svého mobilu. „Dohodl jsem detaily s Gerardem. Neměj obavy, bude se ti to líbit.“

John vyhlédl z okýnka ven. Jistěže měl plán. Sherlock byl Muž, který má Plán, a John byl… muž, který se tím plánem bude řídit. Nakrátko zauvažoval, že by se naštval, ale nemělo to smysl. Kromě toho měl Sherlock nejspíš pravdu – rozhodně už prokázal, že v odhadování toho, co Johna vzruší, je lepší než John samotný. John sklouzl zpátky do denního snění, kterému se s přestávkami oddával posledních několik dní, kdy si představoval, jak Liama otáčí, ohýbá v pase a plácá ho po zadku, když do něj znovu a znovu vráží, a přistihl se, jak se na sebe v odrazu ve skle zubí.

„Gerard mi poslal textovku: zrovna se zaregistrovali,“ ohlásil Sherlock, když se taxík blížil k hotelu. „Můžeme jít rovnou nahoru.“

„Skvělé,“ řekl John potěšeně. Právě si do vyfantazírované scény přidal Gerarda, jak šuká Liama do pusy a John do něj pumpuje zezadu, a už teď byl napůl tvrdý. Možná ta orgie byla nakonec inspirativní nápad. Vyklouzl ven za Sherlockem, následoval ho dovnitř a cestou si diskrétně upravil kalhoty.

Gerard je uvítal u dveří apartmá. „Sherlocku! Je báječné se setkat konečně osobně. A ty musíš být John!“ nadšeně potřásl Johnovi rukou.

„Je mi potěšením,“ vrátil mu úsměv John. Gerard naživo vypadal dost dobře, husté vlnité vlasy a hřejivé oči; ano, vážně moc hezký. John nechal svoje ocenění proniknout do pohledu a Gerardův úsměv se rozšířil.

„Jen dál, pojďte dál. Tohle je můj partner, Miles.“

Miles byl ještě k neuvěření atraktivnější, než vypadal na fotce, vysoký s ostře řezanými lícními kostmi; panter k Sherlockovu sněžnému leopardovi. Oba dva to k sobě okamžitě začalo táhnout, kroužili kolem sebe jako dva predátoři u napajedla; Sherlock podal Milesovi lahev whisky a ten začal nalévat drinky. John zachytil Gerardův pohled a oba si vyměnili úsměv vzájemného porozumění dvou obyčejných lidí.

„Tvůj Sherlock je _k nakousnutí_ ,“ řekl Gerard Johnovi jevištním šepotem. „Ten způsob, jakým se pohybuje! A podívej na tu šťavnatou prdelku.“

„No jo,“ řekl John, který se cítil absurdně pyšný jako otec na pískovišti. „A co Miles! Je v telce, ne?“

Gerard se rozzářil. „To je. A věř mi, dá to spoustu práce -“

V tu chvíli dorazil Liam, samý vyboulený sval a suverénní arogantní úsměv, a byl všeobecně představen. John si nemohl nepovšimnout, jak naditá vypadá nákupní taška, kterou měl přes rameno. Kolik kondomů měli v plánu použít?

„Takže tys byl v armádě?“ zeptal se Liam Johna, poté co dostal svůj drink. „Skvělé. Jenom já tady mám tak trochu vojenskou úchylku, víš? Gerard říká, že to bude něco jako vláček, všichni ošukáme Sherlocka, ale stranou si můžeme dělat, co budeme chtít, že?“ 

„Ehm,“ zadrhl se John. Zdálo se, že jeho mozek není schopen se dost zkoordinovat, aby vyslal koherentní signál jeho ústům; jedna hemisféra mu nadšeně skákala nad slovy „vojenská úchylka“, zatímco ta druhá klopýtala přes „všichni ošukají Sherlocka“.

„Takže si myslím,“ pokračoval Liam, „vzhledem k tomu, že Gerard říkal, že jdeš poslední, já půjdu první a pak si ty a já můžeme užít trochu zábavičky, zatímco se na něm vystřídají Miles a Gerard. Oni ti ho moc hezky roztáhnou; Gerard má ptáka jak zkurvenej clydesdaleskej hřebec -“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock.

Všichni se na něj podívali. „S prominutím, co prosím?“ zeptal se Gerard.

„Ne,“ zopakoval Sherlock. Položil prázdnou sklenku na příborník, aniž by se komukoliv podíval do očí. „Je mi líto. Ne.“

A odešel.

Všichni tam zůstali stát, na chvilku úplně vyjevení, než Gerard řekl starostlivě Johnovi: „Roztřásla se mu kolena?“

„Jak to mám sakra vědět? Tohle byl jeho zatracenej nápad!“ John byl rozpolcený mezi zklamáním a úlevou, ale nad oběma rychle převážilo podráždění. Poté, co mu dalo tolik práce se nadchnout! „Radši bych měl jít za ním. Dejte mi… Dejte mi deset minut, a jestli do té doby nebudeme zpátky, asi zavolejte někomu jinému. Jo, a tu whisky si nechte.“

Chodba byla prázdná, což nebylo žádné překvapení; Sherlockova zázračná schopnost mít po ruce výtah šla ruku v ruce s jeho talentem na taxíky. Ale ani Sherlock nedokázal v sobotu večer předběhnout frontu před hotelem, a tak John stačil vklouznout na zadní sedadlo vedle něj, právě než vrátný stačil zabouchnout dveře.

„Co to k čertu bylo?“ dožadoval se John udýchaně, když taxík vyjel od obrubníku.

Sherlock se po něm jedinkrát překvapeně podíval, a pak se k němu otočil zády – alespoň natolik, jak to v taxíku zvládl. Objal se rukama a zarytě se zahleděl z okna. John si povzdechl. Fajn. Když si to nechal projít hlavou, hádka o zpackané orgii stejně nebyla něco, co by měl chuť začínat na zadním sedadle taxíku. Domů to nebylo daleko; John může počkat.

Než se dostali zpátky na Baker Street, Johnovo podráždění už skoro vyprchalo a úleva vyhrála nad zklamáním na celé čáře. Jasně, byla by to zábava, ošoustat Liama do poddajnosti, a ztráta Gerardova penisu velikosti clydesdaleského hřebce byla rozhodně prošvihnutá šance, ale všichni měli ošukat Sherlocka? John ani vzdáleně nelitoval, že o tohle přišel.  Byl by se s tím smířil, samozřejmě, kdyby to bylo něco, co by Sherlock chtěl, ale… proč to Sherlock nakonec _nechtěl_? Rozhodně vypadal dychtivě, když to všechno zařizoval.

Naneštěstí Sherlock nevypadal o nic ochotnější tu záležitosti prodiskutovat než v taxíku. Domašíroval nahoru, shodil ze sebe kabát a došel k oknu, kde zůstal stát a upřeně se mračil na ulici. John zvážil svoje možnosti a rozhodl se počkat. Praštil sebou do křesla.

Pár minut zůstali oba prostě tak, Sherlock napjatý a mlčící u okna a John předstírající klidnou trpělivost, kterou necítil; a pak se Sherlock otočil a zamířil ke svému futrálu na housle. John sebou trhl. Zvuk, který se ozval, když Sherlock přiložil smyčec ke strunám, rozhodně nepřipomínal ani dost málo melodii – dokonce ani vzteklou ne – spíš to znělo, jako když kočku taháš za ocas. Čas na plán B! John zatroubil ke spěšnému ústupu do kuchyně, aby udělal čaj.

Než se zase vrátil, Sherlock nechal housle houslemi a vrhl se do vlastního křesla, kde seděl a zuřivě bubnoval prsty do područek. Když se John vynořil z kuchyně, v každé ruce hrnek, Sherlock na něj jen zavrčel, vyskočil na nohy a nabral to ke svému kabátu.

„Tak to ne,“ řekl John. Nebezpečnou noc už neviděl hodně, hodně dlouho, ale to neznamenalo, že zapomněl příznaky. „Ty nikam nejdeš. Koukej si zase sednout a řekni mi, co se k čertu děje.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči do tak tenkých škvírek, že je prakticky zavřel. „Určitě to musí být jasné i tak titěrnému intelektu, jako je tvůj,“ utrhl se. „Jsem prostě _posera_. Je to to slovo, které jsi na to použil?“

„Byl to tvůj nápad, začít s celou touhle zatracenou věcí!“ opáčil John, teď už zase podrážděný. „Proč jsi domlouval nějakou orgii, když jsi to nechtěl udělat?“

„Proč asi _myslíš_?“ zařval Sherlock.

„Já nevím!“ oplatil mu to řvaní John. „Mám titěrnej intelekt, pamatuješ? Tak už to do prdele vyklop!“

Sherlockův obličej zaplavila červeň, ačkoliv John nedokázal říct, jestli to bylo zlostí nebo tím, jak tak nahlas hulákal. „Dělal jsem to pro tebe! Abych si udržel tvůj zájem! Protože to je jediný důvod, proč jsi ještě tady, ne? Hrát tyhle hry, nechat mě hádat, co máš rád! Protože oba víme, že to nejsem já, co ve skutečnosti chceš.“

„A co teda krucinál ve skutečnosti chci?“ neznal se John.

„To, co sis _vybral_!“ planuly Sherlockovy oči zlostí. „Svatba, manželka, předměstí. A to, co si vybereš znovu, jakmile dostaneš příležitost.“

 „Ale pro -“ John sklapl pusu uprostřed věty, když se Sherlock otočil na patě a zamířil zpátky ke křeslu, kde se svalil na sedadlo. Opravdu se schylovalo k tomuhle? K hádce, kterou nikdy nevedli nahlas, tu, která začínala _opustil jsi mě, tys mě opustil první_? John se přinutil nabrat dlouhý, hluboký nádech, a pak další. Přiměl se v duchu si zopakovat Sherlockova slova, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát. Uvědomil si, že tuhle hádku vůbec nepotřebují, a cítil, jak jeho vztek opadá.

„Ježíši Kriste,“ vydechl. Zadíval se na Sherlocka, zuřivý uzlík v křesle, mračící se do daleka, rozesmál se a vykročil k vlastnímu křeslu, aby se posadil. „My jsme ale párek idiotů, oba dva. Copak to nevidíš? Tohle je přesně totéž, co jsem si _taky_ celou dobu myslel - že tě začnu nudit. Jsem postarší vysloužilý vojenský doktor se špatným ramenem – myslel jsem si, že jediné, co tě na mně zajímá, je ta moje část, která má ráda nebezpečí; ta, co pro tebe střílí taxikáře a nosí zbraň. Byl jsem si jistý, že tě dřív nebo později začnu nudit a vymažeš mě jako ty ostatní.“

Teď se na něj Sherlock podíval. „Jaké ostatní?“

„Vždyť víš,“ rozhodil John rukama. „Všechny ty ostatní muže, se kterými jsi byl.“

„Žádní jiní nebyli,“ řekl Sherlock ploše.

„Cože?“

„Žádní jiní nebyli. Lhal jsem.“

„Ale -“ John na něj zmateně zíral. „Tu první noc, tehdy úplně poprvé jsem se tě ptal, jestli jsi někdy… A tys řekl -“

„Lhal jsem,“ zopakoval Sherlock.

„Ty…“ John ohromeně zavrtěl hlavou. Obrázek, který si sestavil v mysli, se roztříštil na milión kousků a střepy se přeskupily do nového – takového, který mu vůbec nedával smysl. „Ale proč?“

Sherlockův ledový klid zmizel jako mávnutím proutku, ruce mu vyletěly nahoru a zase zpátky na područky křesla a tvář se mu zkřivila vztekem. „Kvůli _tomuhle_! Kvůli tomu, jak se právě teď na mě díváš! Protože jsem si byl jistý, že kdybys to věděl, díval by ses na mě přesně takhle, s lítostí, starostlivě; nebo ještě hůř, zastavil bys to a řekl mi, že bychom to vůbec neměli dělat, že bych měl počkat a zachovat se pro někoho, _komu na mně bude záležet_ , a to se prostě nikdy nestane!“ Všechna barva z obličeje byla teď pryč; v bledé tváři mu planuly jen oči. „Nepotřeboval jsem Molly, aby mi říkala, jak dopadne vztah, co je pro tebe jen náplastí na samotu, věděl jsem, že to nevydrží. Věděl jsem, že je to moje jediná šance.“

 John zavrtěl hlavou, bezmocně otevřel pusu, třebaže neměl představu, co mu z ní vypadne, ale Sherlock ho nepustil ke slovu.

„Chceš vědět, na co jsem myslel? Fajn, řeknu ti to. Když jsem byl mladý, myslel jsem na vymyšlené cizince, protože jsem věděl, že mě nikdo nikdy nebude chtít. Jednou ve škole jsem se zbláznil do staršího kluka; myslel jsem, že to nikdo neví, ale on mě jednoho dne chytil za tělocvičnou a chtěl po mně, abych mu ho vykouřil. Utahoval si ze mě, samozřejmě, všichni jeho kamarádi v tom jeli s ním, a až do konce školního roku mi pak říkali Sherlibrk. Dost špatně se to vyslovovalo, takže potom už mi říkali prostě hulibrk. A vždycky to bylo takhle, vždycky. A tak jsem na to přestal myslet. Mnohem snazší bylo se sjet. Až dokud jsem nepotkal _tebe_.“ Sherlock ta slova na Johna přímo plival. „Chceš vědět, na koho jsem myslel? Kdo to byl? _Ty_. Pokaždé, když jsi šel na rande, každou noc, co jsem byl pryč, každý den, kdy jsi byl _ženatý_ -“ hlas se mu zlomil.

John už byl v pohybu; neměl ponětí, jak říct, co cítí, ale věděl, že to říct musí, a hned. „Sherlocku, ne. Ne. Ty nejsi náplast na samotu, nejsi cena útěchy ani žádná druhá volba. Ty jsi moje všechno.“ Sherlock uhnul pohledem a tvář mu ztuhla, ale John ho držel za zápěstí, dokud se nepodíval zpátky. „ _Sherlocku_. Poslouchej mě, Sherlocku, miluju tě. Miluju tě. Byl jsem zamilovaný už dřív, toužil jsem po lidech už dřív, chtěl jsem je na hodinu, na noc i na delší dobu, ale tohle jsem nikdy k nikomu necítil. Já tě _miluju_. Ty jsi láska mýho zkurvenýho života.“

Poznal tu chvíli, kdy tomu Sherlock uvěřil, viděl, jak se mu tvář zhroutila a zlomila pochopením; ale nic dalšího už neviděl, protože ho svíral v náručí a plakal mu do vlasů. „Miluju tě, miluju tě, tolik tě miluju, ty ani nevíš jak…“

„Vím,“ zašeptal mu Sherlock do hrudníku. „Vím.“

Sherlock mu to neřekl na oplátku; ne slovy, ale rukama svíral Johnova záda, jako by se topil. A když se John konečně odtáhl dost na to, aby mohl vzít Sherlockův obličej do dlaní a políbit ho, Sherlock zvedl ruce, překryl jimi ty Johnovy a přimáčkl si je k tvářím tak silně, až to bolelo. John zažil v životě už hodně polibků, ale tenhle bude vždycky výjimečný, jako ten nejhlubší, nejčistší, nejopravdovější a nejryzejší polibek, jaký kdy poznal. _Taky jsem na tebe myslel_ , říkal Johnův polibek. _Taky tě miluju_ , říkal ten Sherlockův.

Po nějaké chvíli polibek přestal být tak čistý a začal být spíš hladový. John se konečně odtrhl a zlíbal Sherlockovi celou tvář, přesunul se dolů ke krku a tentokrát se tolik nestaral o to, aby nezanechal stopy, jako obvykle. „Johne?“ zalapal Sherlock po dechu a zoufale na něm visel. „Já chci­ – chci -“

John se od něj vymotal a znovu vzal do dlaní jeho tvář. „Víš ty, co chci _já_?“ zeptal se ho. „Chci tě vzít do postele a jak se patří  se s tebou milovat. Dát ti to poprvé, které jsi měl mít už tehdy.“

Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup a Johna zahřálo na duši, že se mu zase vrátila obvyklá kousavost. Sherlockovi zaškubalo ve rtech. „Jsi si jistý, že se nechceš vrátit na tu orgii?“

„Ach Bože, ne.“ John se zvedl na nohy a vzal Sherlocka za ruku, aby ho vytáhl k sobě. „Mám pocit, jako bych tě teprve teď dostal; nechci se o tebe dělit.“

„No, to je dobře, protože je celkem jasné, že si nepřeju, aby ses o mě dělil,“ řekl Sherlock hořce. Zadíval se na Johna trochu rozmrzele, jako by John byl zajímavé vodítko, ze kterého se vyklubala slepá ulička. „Ale proč? Z té představy jsi byl předtím vždycky nadšený. Ti piráti, ragbisti…“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Vždycky jsem se držel toho, co jsem si myslel, že je _tvoje_ fantazie. A dokonce i kdyby to tak bylo, je velikánský rozdíl mezi fantazií a tím, co chceme v reálném životě. A co se týká ragbistů, celé jsi to pochopil špatně. Neujížděl jsem na tom, že bych si představoval, jak si tě berou oni. Ujížděl jsem na představě, že se dívají, jak si tě beru _já_. Takováhle výhra? Úžasný, brilantní -“ A bylo to tady, horká vlna, stoupající Sherlockovi do tváří. Johna náhle zaplavila radost, že tohle dokáže udělat, že může vzít Sherlocka do náručí a hladit ho po vlasech a říkat: „Ty _jsi_. Jsi krásný, jsi fantastický, jsi úplně mimo moji ligu. Víš, co o tobě říkal Gerard? Že jsi k nakousnutí.“

Sherlock mu zabořil šarlatovou tvář do ramene. „Ale prosím tě,“ řekl tlumeně.

„Ale jsi. Jsi lahůdka.“ John sklouzl rukama dolů a vzal do dlaní Sherlockův šťavnatý zadek. „A já jsem -“ zmáčkl ho, „zrovna teď -“ a zase, „pořádně hladový. Jdeme.“

*

V ložnici jeden druhého pomalu svlékli, jako by rozbalovali dlouho vytoužený dárek. John zlíbal jizvy na Sherlockově hrudi a zádech a Sherlock přitiskl rty na místo, kde kdysi John nosíval na prsteníčku snubní prsten. V těch polibcích byla lítost a smutek – všechny ty ztracené příležitosti – ale taky vděk: oba věděli, co je stálo dostat se až sem, a nikdy to nebudou brát na lehkou váhu.

Když pak byli propletení na posteli, převalovali se a třeli se jeden o druhého, dokud ani jeden z nich nemohl popadnout dech, John si zapletl prsty do Sherlockových vlasů a zašeptal: „Řekni mi, na co jsi myslel, když jsem byl na těch rande.“

„Ochch.“ Sherlock se trochu vyklenul, obnažil krk v pozvání a John ochotně sevřel ústa na třepotavém pulsu a sál. „Mhmm. Ležel jsem na posteli, tady, podložený polštáři, a představoval jsem si, že jsem s tebou.“ John škrábl zuby Sherlocka na klíční kosti a Sherlock se zase proti němu prohnul a prsty zaťal do Johnových zad. „Ležel jsi nahoře na mně, tlačil jsi mě do matrace, a ruce -“ Sherlock roztáhl prsty od sebe a pak je zase zatnul do Johnových lopatek. „Ruce jsi měl na mých, prsty propletené. Pohyboval ses ve mně – och -“ Johnova ruka sklouzla níž a našla bradavku, „­… a říkal jsi mi, jak jsem báječný, jak fantastický, jak úžasný, nejlepší, jakého jsi kdy měl – ach Bože, nepřestávej.“

Byl tak slepý. John si prostě myslel, že Sherlock jen hledá únik z nudy, honí se za sexuální novostí, a on zatím celou dobu nechtěl nic jiného, než všichni ostatní: aby ho někdo vnímal, opatroval a miloval. John znovu nasál, tentokrát tvrději, a sjel rukou dolů, aby vzal do dlaně Sherlockův zadek. Sherlock zasténal a povytáhl nohu výš. John mu po bradavce přelétl jazykem, sklouzl rukou trochu níž a polaskal ho.

„A přesně takhle to teď uděláme,“ zvedl hlavu. „Pojďme tě připravit, můžem?“

John našel lubrikant a pospíšil si zpátky, lehl si na bok tváří k Sherlockovi. V tuhle chvíli se zdálo příhodné určité množství líbání, a Sherlock sáhl dolů, aby je oba naráz uchopil do své dlouhé ruky. Dotek měl jistý, ale trochu váhavý, jako by opravdu předstíral, že je to jejich poprvé, nebo možná jen zpomalil pod tíhou všech těch syrových emocí. John prohloubil polibek, vklouzl jazykem do Sherlockových úst s jasnou snahou si ho přivlastnit, _jsi můj_ , a Sherlock zasténal a přitiskl se k němu těsněji.

Nakonec se John propracoval dolů až tam, kde mohl sjet rukou mezi Sherlockovy nohy a pohladit ho kluzkým prstem. Sherlock nabral dech, vydechl, zatlačil a Johnův prst vklouzl dovnitř skoro sám. Masíroval ten stažený kruhový sval, dokud nepovolil. Bože, jak to, že si to neuvědomil, tehdy poprvé? Sherlock musel být tak těsný, tak nervózní, jak to, že si John nevšiml…

„Všiml sis toho,“ řekl Sherlock. „Pořád ses mě ptal, jestli nemáš zpomalit, nepamatuješ? Řekl jsem ti, že jsem v pohodě, že je to prostě jen dlouho. A druhý den, když to vážně bolelo – docela dost – ses mě zeptal, jestli mi nemáš skočit pro pytlík s mraženým hráškem.“

John se rozesmál; na ten hrášek si až dodnes nevzpomněl, ale pamatoval si, jak Sherlock opatrně pokulhával kolem a snažil se nedat najevo, jak moc ho zadek ve skutečnosti bolí. „Jak je možné, že jsi už tehdy přesně věděl, co si myslím, ale nepoznal jsi, co k tobě cítím?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a zvedl nohu výš kolem Johnova boku, aby mu usnadnil přístup. „Nemám žádný precedens, jaké to je být milován. Ne tímhle způsobem.“

John pevně sevřel víčka – _nebude_ zase brečet, ne, když je jejich usmiřovací sex na tak dobré cestě – a přidal druhý prst. Rozhodně bylo třeba přiznat, že na zkušenosti něco je. John věděl, kde ohnout prsty a kolik tlaku přesně aplikovat, aby Sherlock docela jistě nadskočil, jako by dostal ránu elektrickým proudem. „Ach,“ vzdychl Sherlock a ruce mu vylétly k vlasům. „Ach Bože, víc, prosím, přesně tam…“

„Ty jsi tak úžasný,“ řekl John a pomalu ho otvíral. „Miluju se na tebe takhle dívat, jak se pro mě sypeš, jsi tak krásný, jen se na sebe podívej.“ Sherlock zrudl od hrudníku až nahoru ke špičkám uší. John líbal jeho horkou kůži, ohnul prsty, aby znovu zatlačil na to místo, a pak sklouzl dolů, aby vzal Sherlocka do úst. Sherlock sténal, zhroutil se na záda a nohy mu povolily doširoka v úplném prostopášném odevzdání. John se kolem jeho penisu usmál. Sherlock byl _úžasný_ , jak se tu svíjel a lapal po dechu a v podstatě sám ojížděl Johnovu ruku. John ho polaskal jazykem na svraštělé pokožce, v místě, kde teď měl hluboko v Sherlockově těle už tři prsty, jemně vtáhl do úst Sherlockova varlata a znovu mu olízl penis.

„Dost, dost,“ zajíkl se Sherlock, když ho John znovu pohltil až dolů. „Dost, nebo se udělám, _ááá_!“ John se rychle odtáhl a konejšivě přejížděl rukou Sherlockovi po hrudi a břiše, které se zachvívaly vzrušením.

„Ježíši, já tě tak strašně chci,“ řekl John, klekl si a vzal do dlaně vlastní tvrdou erekci. „Chci být v tobě, hned teď. Prosím?“

„Ano. Bože, ano,“ lapal po dechu Sherlock. Ruce měl ve vlasech sevřené v pěst a boky křečovitě trhal do vzduchu. John vytáhl prsty ven a Sherlock se chtěl překulit, ale John ho zastavil.

„Můžeme začít takhle? Jenom na chvilku? Uděláme to, jak sis to představoval, přísahám.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Sherlock. Otevřel oči a díval se, jak John tahá polštáře dolů a jedním mu podkládá boky. „Ano. Rád bych viděl tvou tvář, když si mě budeš podruhé brát poprvé.“

John se zazubil a nanesl na sebe lubrikant, aniž by se ho vůbec obtěžoval nejdřív zahřát v dlani. „Řekneš mi, kdybych ti ubližoval, kdyby to bolelo,“ řekl spíš žertem, zvedl Sherlockova stehna a zaujal správný úhel.

„Ty mi nikdy neublížíš,“ řekl Sherlock úplně vážně. Vzhlédl do Johnových očí, usmál se a John do něj vstoupil.

Johnovo poprvé s dívkou bylo na zadním sedadle auta jeho mámy, neohrabané a upachtěné a bylo to za nimi až moc brzy; jeho poprvé s mužem bylo v ošuntělé zadní ložnici a byl opilý pod obraz Boží, tak šíleně zoufalý touhou a nervozitou, že byl zázrak, že se vůbec na něco zmohl. Spodka dělal poprvé za černé mrazivé noci v Afghánistánu svému velícímu důstojníkovi, a ani jeden z nich o tom tehdy ani nikdy potom nemluvil. Byla tu ještě další poprvé – první polibek, první láska – a všechno to bylo trapné a dychtivé a na určité úrovni úzkostné, tak jak první zkušenosti obvykle bývají.  Ale tohle bylo jiné. Tohle bylo Johnovo první milování se Sherlockem Holmesem se srdcem dokořán a bylo to dokonalé.

Sherlockovi spadla víčka, když se John do něj vtlačil, tvář měl rozkoší nadpozemsky krásnou, a John se pohyboval tak pomalu a opatrně, jako by Sherlock byl ze skla. Úplně najednou ho zasáhlo, že všechna Sherlockova poprvé byla v Johnově náruči, a teď chtěl z tohohle udělat ten nejvýjimečnější, nejbrilantnější kousek milování v historii lidských milostných her. A tak se pohyboval hlemýždím tempem: centimetr po centimetru se sunul hlouběji, sklonil se nad Sherlockem, vzal do dlaně jeho tvář a políbil ho. Couval potom stejně opatrně, a pak pomalu, pomalu zase dovnitř, v dlouhém táhlém skluzu, který mu rozhodil slast do nervových zakončení jako kaleidoskop barevné odrazy skleněných střípků. Sherlock se po něm natáhl, aniž by otevřel oči, přimkl se k němu a John znovu zhoupl boky, Sherlock vyklenul záda a maličko na posteli podklouzl. „Ano,“ zasténal. „Ano, hlouběji -“¨

John se sehnul níž, aby se otřel Sherlockovi o penis, a znovu vyrazil. Sherlock ho chytil zezadu jednou rukou za zátylek a druhou za zadek a přitiskl je těsně k sobě. John se pohupoval tam a zpátky, zabořený příliš hluboko; na něj to takhle bylo trochu moc, ale cítil, jak Sherlock pod ním prohýbá záda, aby se jeho penisu dostalo víc tlaku a tření, a vrní rozkoší. John přejel rty po Sherlockově tváři a krku. „Chtěl bych takhle zůstat navždycky, držet tě tady, kde jsi celý jenom můj,“ zašeptal. „Nikdy tě nechci pustit.“

Sherlock pevně Johna objal rukama kolem zad. Nohy už měl ovinuté kolem Johnových boků; John cítil, jak ho Sherlockovy paty dloubají do zadku. „Tvůj, celý tvůj. Nepouštěj mě.“

„Nepustím.“ Byla to nemotorná pozice pro polibek, Sherlock byl ohnutý prakticky napůl, ale John to zvládl. Pak se narovnal a nastavil si Sherlockovy boky, až byly skoro svisle, zvedl mu zadek, takže se do něj mohl ponořit tak hluboko, jak to jen šlo. Sherlock v hloubi hrudi zavrněl uspokojením, John se odtáhl a chvíli tak vydržel, škádlil ho, jen špičkou penisu uvnitř, a pak, když Sherlock frustrovaně zavrčel, se vedral zase dovnitř, _Ježíši_ , to byl fantastický pocit; a při tom pohybu zároveň přejel palcem po spodní straně Sherlockovy nalité erekce. Sherlock němě otevřel ústa, celé tělo se mu napjalo, ale nemohl se pohnout. John to udělal znovu, tentokrát přejel palcem až přes žalud a čekal, dokud Sherlock nevydal tichý zoufalý zvuk čiré frustrace, a pak ho při dalším výpadu sevřel v pěsti.

„Bože,“ vykřikl Sherlock. „Víc, nepřestávej, víc,“ popadl Johna za bok a snažil se ho do sebe dostat hlouběji a zároveň se zoufale snažil přirážet do Johnovy dlaně. John se nad ním smiloval. Vytáhl se ven, přeběhl palcem přes Sherlockův roztažený vlhký svěrač a sjel až na hráz, kde ho lehounce hladil.

„Přetoč, se, lásko,“ řekl něžně. Pak ucítil, jak se sám červená. Sherlock si, jak se zdálo, té něžnůstky ani nevšiml; snažil se dostat nohy dolů a obrátit se. John pod ním nakupil polštáře na malou hromádku, rozevřel ho rukama, klekl si a zajel zpátky domů. Věděl, jaký zvolit úhel, jak přimět Sherlocka vyvrcholit s vytím a skučením, aniž by se ho i jen dotkl, ale nejdřív tu bylo něco jiného, co musel udělat.

John se natáhl přes Sherlockova záda, kysele si pomyslel, že Imaginární John musel být o trochu vyšší než Reálný John, a sáhl po Sherlockových rukách, které už byly zaťaté do prostěradla. Propletl si prsty mezi Sherlockovy a mělce se pohupoval tam a zpátky. „Jsi tak krásný,“ šeptal Sherlockovi do zrůžovělého ucha. „Nádherný. Nemůžu uvěřit, že tě takhle můžu mít.“ Musel si dávat pozor, aby nevyklouzl ven, ale byl to tak skvělý pocit, protahovat jen žalud penisu skrz ten sevřený pružný sval. Přitiskl se těsně k Sherlockovým zádům, stlačil ho dolů svou váhou, dech se mu zrychlil. Sherlockovy prsty sevřely ty jeho. „Jsi fantastický, jsi úžasný. Nikdy mi s nikým nebylo tak dobře. Mohl bych se udělat, jen jak se na tebe pod sebou dívám. Myslím, že nebudu schopný se udržet moc dlouho, _kurva_ – tvůj _zadek,_ to je tak skvělý, jsi neuvěřitelnej, tak strašně tě chci prostě ošukat…“ Vůbec nepřeháněl: ty krátké mělké přírazy ho přiváděly k šílenství, přesně jako jeho škádlení před pár minutami Sherlocka.

„Tak to udělej, chci to,“ zajíkl se Sherlock. „Jdi do toho. Tvrdě.“

John nepotřeboval další pobízení. Pustil Sherlockovy ruce, zvedl se, uchopil ho za boky, Sherlock se podepřel o lokty kvůli protiváze a John _přirazil_. Ach sakra, opravdu nebyl schopný se udržet. John zaskřípal zuby a s mohutným náporem vůle se popadl za kořen penisu, a jak zajížděl dovnitř, silně zmáčkl. Přinutil se zpomalit, přidržoval si Sherlocka na místě jen jednou rukou a Sherlock vykřikl. Vzepřel se proti Johnovi a pak vyrazil proti polštářům v zoufalém pokusu se o ně třít a John poznal, že je blízko, už jen z toho, jak mu hlas vyskočil o oktávu výš a ztrácel dech. „Hodlám tě takhle udělat,“ cedil John mezi zuby, „přesně takhle, chci cítit, jak kolem mě vrcholíš.“ Pustil svůj penis, popadl Sherlocka oběma rukama a zabořil se do něj: dokonalý úhel, dokonalá hloubka, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, rozkoš se mu v klíně vzedmula jako láva, a pak Sherlock zavyl. John ucítil první rytmický stah a pustil se z otěží, pumpoval do toho štíhlého těla a Sherlock křičel, mumlal do matrace a pak už se John roztříštil taky. Ten orgasmus byl jako výbuch bomby. Když pak John skončil, nezmohl se na víc, než ze Sherlocka vyklouznout a zhroutit se vedle něj dolů.

John nějakou dobu ležel na boku a lapal po dechu, a pak ucítil, jak se Sherlock vedle něj vrtí a převrací se na bok, maličko sténá a odkopává polštáře z cesty. „Mýlil ses,“ řekl Johnovi tiše.

Johnovi už příjemně těžkla víčka a cítil se ospalý, ale tohle ho probralo. „V čem?“

Sherlock zmlkl, a pak John uslyšel, jak se zhluboka nadechl. „Já nemiluju jen tu tvoji část, co nosí zbraň,“ řekl spěšně. „Miluju tě celého. Ty tvoje ošklivé svetry a jaký jsi ráno bručoun a to, jak se na mě usmíváš i jak vždycky poskládáš noviny na malou hromádku a ten otřesný kloktavý zvuk, co děláš s ústní vodou. Tohle všechno. Miluju to všechno. Tebe celého. Miluju tě od hlavy až k patě.“ Další hluboký nádech. „Miluju tě.“

John si nemyslel, že by mohl mít plnější srdce, ale pletl se. „Já vím, já vím,“ řekl a natáhl se po Sherlockovi, aby ho mohl vzít do náruče. „Taky tě miluju.“

Sherlock se mu zabořil nosem do hrudníku. „Miluju tě. Miluju tě.“

John ho hladil po vlasech a myslel na to, že by se měli vážně trochu očistit a pak by se mohli přitulit pořádně, ale byl tak šťastný. Za malou chvilku oba usnou. Ráno se pak probudí a budou se cítit celí ztuhlí a nesví, Johna bude příšerně bolet rameno a bude mít záda jak přeražená, jak spal napůl na polštářích, a Sherlock bude vrčet, protože bude mít polštáře přilepené ke kůži uschlým ejakulátem. Budou se handrkovat, kdo půjde první do sprchy. Ale v tuhle chvíli si ani jeden z nich nedokázal představit nic dokonalejšího.


End file.
